


Goodnight

by solexacaptor



Series: Sadstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Rainbow Drinkers, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solexacaptor/pseuds/solexacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Alternia, even when you think you're safe, you're not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Fear. It was in her eyes. In her heart. In all her movements. Sure, the girl had been on on Alternia before, but it was her first night there. She would be living with Kanaya now. It had been said the planet was dangerous at night. This was already proving so. She’d narrowly avoided death twice since sundown. She hoped she wouldn’t have to again. But for now, she hoped to get some sleep. She shakily made her way to the bed, turning off the small pink lamp next to her as she pulled the blankets of the same color over her. Kanaya had promised to make her feel as at home as possible. Not even close.   
There was a sudden creak from the hall, making her tremble even more. She abruptly turned toward the wall, trying to ignore the strange sounds.  
Another creak, and a sharp breath was drawn from the blonde-haired girl’s lips. Why was she so filled with fear? Nothing back on Earth had scared her like this. A noise in the hall never struck her as anything important. She heard a loud sound from outside her room and her eyes shut quickly.   
The door. Had she locked the door? No. She had not. It turned. The door opened. She quickly turned to see a faint glow. But just the second she had, it was gone.   
“K-kanaya..? Is.. that you?” A footstep. The dark blinding her. “Kanaya.. please.”  
Closer. Closer. Closer. Then, the faint glowing reappeared, right in front of her. “Kanaya, you scared me! If you wanted anything, just knock!”  
The jadeblood stared at her with a mixture of sorrow and hunger, then lunged straight towards her, the sharp fangs piercing the human’s jugular. A sharp scream resonated in the girl’s throat, then she fell limp, taking her last breath as the rainbow drinker pulled away.  
“Goodnight, Sweet Rose.” She sighed, the green tears stinging her eyes as she wiped the red blood away from her lips and left the lifeless girl alone.


End file.
